


Whiskey and Rain- Voltron

by ElvishPotterhead



Series: A Collection of Short Stories [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is amazing, Angst, Confession, F/M, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, We love her, allurance, but they’re of age, drinking alcohol, if he had confessed earlier they would be together, klance, klance kiss but they don’t fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvishPotterhead/pseuds/ElvishPotterhead
Summary: Basically, pretend the ending of Voltron didn't happen. The thing with Allura didn't happen. They fought the Galra, none of the main characters (or Adam bc I love him) died. This is a Lance x Allura story where Keith is in love with Lance. Keep in mind, I haven't had anything to do with the Voltron fandom in over a year since I've found other fandoms and have gotten busy with school. That's why it's not exactly canon-compliant. I saw something on Instagram that was taken from Tumblr and it made me wanna write something angsty.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: A Collection of Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152455
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Whiskey and Rain- Voltron

When I got the wedding invitation, I wasn't as surprised as I wish I had been. Lance texted me within the hour I got the invitation to ask if I wanted to be a groomsman, but I turned him down. That would be rubbing salt in my own wound. He took it with a smiling emoji and probably assumed I was feeling antisocial, which happened sometimes.  
Nursing a beer that night, I reminded myself over and over that Allura made him happy and that it was none of my business to question that.  
He hasn't gotten the hint in all the fifteen or so years we had been friends. Not even when I nearly told him to his face. And he still chose her.  
Allura was pretty. Who was I to deny that? She was pretty and sweet and naturally confident. All things I was not. Of course, I recognized that my confidence had gotten better since my Garrison days. I was attractive to a certain point.  
Knowing that I wasn't attractive enough to fit the standards of one particular boy certainly brought my self esteem down a few notches.  
-  
The wedding was in the late evening. They planned it that way so that there was a clear view of the sunset as they exchanged their vows. I sat silently in the back. Pidge wore a tux but tossed petals down the aisle with one of Lance's siblings. Another McClain child brought the rings forward. Then came Allura.  
And she was stunning. She wore a gorgeous floor-length gown in a shimmering white. It dragged slightly behind her. The sleeves draped over her shoulders elegantly and flared out slightly at the ends. She wore a crown of colorful flowers in her hair. I caught Lance's expression.  
He was slack-jawed, and rightfully so. He watched her and gripped her hands when she reached him. His face was dusted with pink. I almost looked away, but I was there to support him even if I didn't like it.  
The vows were short and sweet. Allura spoke an original mix of English and Altean vows. Lance stuttered out some cheesy three-paragraph essay on how much he loved her.  
My leg started bouncing anxiously and a knot formed in the pit of my stomach.  
Then they kissed and everyone cheered. Everyone but me. Lance caught my eye and I gave him as much of a smile as I could muster. He grinned madly, pulling Allura into another kiss. I had to look away.  
-  
The reception took place under the night sky in a open field a few blocks away. There was a buffet set up and a little dancing area was surrounded by fairy lights on wooden poles. After Allura and Lance has their first dance, everyone dispersed a bit to mingle. I hung in the back, picking at a loose strong on my suit jacket and digging my toe into the dirt. I looked at my watch. When was a socially acceptable time to leave your friend's wedding? Would I have to tell him my dad died or something? 

"Hey."

I looked up. Lance came over with two glasses of a caramel colored drink. A slice of lime floated delicately on top of the ice. He handed one to me and I sipped it carefully. Whiskey ginger. Not quite my drink but definitely something that could be expected at a wedding. 

"You look bored." Lance commented, taking a long drink from his glass. I shrugged.  
"Not one for parties." I said. A weak excuse, but it worked. Lance nodded.  
"Why are you hanging out with me?" I asked. "Go be with your wife." The word seemed to almost burn my tongue. Lance blushed.  
"Well, we're friends. I figured I should say hi." He told me.  
"Oh." I said. I drank from my glass again, the ice fell against my nose and I reached up to wipe it with my suit sleeve.  
I glanced over as a slow song and caught Allura dancing with Shiro. I knocked back the rest of the drink, nearly choking on ice, and I set the glass down on the nearest table. 

"Dance with me." I said, looking Lance dead in the eyes. He spluttered, glancing back at Allura. His shoulders relaxed when he saw she was dancing with someone else and it would be fine. He set down his drink.

"Alright."

I allowed him to lead me to the dance area but I took the leading part and we swayed gently to the music. The wind picked up a bit. 

"I think it's going to rain." I commented.  
"I wouldn't be surprised." Lance said. "My luck."  
I laughed quietly and Lance gave me a goofy grin. He sighed to himself.  
"I can't believe I'm married."  
"Neither can I." I replied, though he didn't likely hear it the way I said it.  
"I mean, I was such a weird kid when I first met her, and now we're married." Lance said, sounding awestruck.  
The way he spoke made the knot in my stomach tighten. 

As the song came to a close, the sky suddenly opened up and rain poured from the clouds in heavy sheets. The crowd began running for the large pavilion on the other end of the field. As Lance made to go, I gripped his wrist. I didn't really know what I was doing, but I felt like I needed to say something. 

"Lance!"  
"Keith?" 

I took a deep breath. My hand left his wrist and went for his cheek. 

"I've always been in love with you, you know." 

He stared at me, rain dripping down his face and his hair plastered to his skin. Without thinking, I pulled him close and pressed his lips to mine. His lips were cold and wet from the rain, and his mouth was warm and tasted of whiskey and ginger. But for a moment it was just us. We were teenagers again and it was just us alone in the rain. My hand traveled down to his collar. I felt him cup my jaw and I pulled him impossibly closer, gripping his collar like my life depended on it.  
Then I pulled away and took a step back. He still reached out for me, just slightly, and some part of me didn't understand why I pulled away. It was everything I'd ever wanted, and also nothing like it.

"You're married. You love her." I told him. Lance met my gaze with a sad nod.  
"Could I have had a chance if I'd said something before?" I asked him.  
"You might have." He admitted. I nodded sadly.  
"I'll see you around, sharpshooter." I told him, giving him the first real smile of the night.  
"See you around, samurai." He responded. I patted his shoulder as I brushed past him to leave.

Before I even walked a few steps I made eye contact with Allura. She had clearly been standing there the whole time, and seen the whole thing. She wasn't stone-faced and angry as I'd have expected, though. She looked like she understood what had happened. We didn't speak, we didn't even nod briefly in an attempt to communicate. We just continued moving, her to the love of both our lives, and me to my lonely apartment on the other side of town. And I knew there would not be a next time. Lance was happy in a committed relationship. There would be no next time. There would be no us. 

The story ended in a way that felt quite unfinished. There was something about it that left a bitter taste in my mouth and brought tears to my eyes when I thought about it. I hadn't expected the ending. I had thought over so many different outcomes, and none would have predicted this. The story was over and would never be repeated. And all we had to remember it by was a glass of whiskey and a kiss in the rain.  
-  
Completed 9/17/20

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the ending is kinda weak but it's 1 am and I have school in like five hours and I'm tired. I just wanted to write this really quick and go to sleep. Comment what you thought of it and go to my profile if you want more. Thanks!


End file.
